Two Couples Same Feelings
by btamamura
Summary: Cilan and Tracey have noticed Pansage has feelings for Marill. Can they help their Pokemon? What of their own feelings? Shounen-ai. Starchshipping, Tracey x Cilan. Coordinateshipping, Pansage x Marill.


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pokemon, nor the characters. They are the property of Tajiri Satoshi and Nintendo. If I did, Tracey would be travelling around Unova with Ash, Iris and Cilan._

**Notes:**_** This is a new series of stories, in which Tracey has gone to Unova, and is travelling with Ash, Iris and Cilan. More stories will be written in time, including the story in which Tracey joins them. Anyway, this one does contain Starchshipping which is the romantic pairing between Tracey and Cilan. There's also the pairing of Cilan's Pansage x Tracey's Marill. If you don't like relationships between two males or two Pokemon of different species, then please leave now. If you don't mind it, then I hope you enjoy this story.**_

_**Translated Pokemon speech is in bolded-italics. It's the lazy way, but I find it easier.**_

Cilan noticed something was bothering Pansage. He saw the Pokemon sitting there, sighing to himself all the time. He noticed that seemed to happen more often whenever he was staring at a certain blue mouse Pokemon.

Tracey approached Cilan from behind. "Is everything alright?"

Cilan turned to the slightly taller Watcher and shrugged. "I'm not sure. It looks like Pansage is pining."

"Pining?"

The Connoisseur pointed to where the grass monkey was sitting on a rock, head propped up by a paw as he sat there staring at the group of Pokemon playing. "This is a very curious flavour. Do you see what I mean?"

The Watcher nodded. "I do. It looks like Pansage has it bad for someone. But, which Pokemon? Emolga? Snivy? Or maybe Marill?"

"Maybe I'm reading too much into it, but he appears to be pining over your Marill."

"Huh?"

The trainers and their Pokemon were sitting and eating their lunch. The Pokemon food had been prepared by Iris, while Cilan had cooked for the trainers. Iris swallowed her mouthful and nudged Ash with her elbow. "Ash, look! Tracey, Cilan, check it out!"

The males turned to watch the Pokemon. They saw Marill making sure Axew and Scraggy ate well. "Wow, Marill really does know how to take care of younger Pokemon!" Ash remarked.

"No, not that! That!" Iris whispered harshly as she gestured to Pansage.

The monkey had picked up his bowl and carried it to a spot beside Marill. "_**Is it okay if I sit here?**_" he asked, his cheeks a light red.

Marill nodded. "_**Of course, Pansage. You don't have to ask.**_"

Pansage smiled and set his bowl down, then sat beside Marill. He was closer than most of the other Pokemon were to each other.

"Isn't it cute?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, they look like really good friends," Ash replied.

As Iris commented on Ash being such a kid, Tracey and Cilan exchanged looks. "Pansage really has been pining after Marill?" Cilan stated in surprise.

Tracey became worried. "I think it would be wise to talk with them after dinner. I think Marill has someone else back in Pallet Town."

"Oh dear...I hope this doesn't end with a bad taste..."

The teenagers sat with their Pokemon. "Pansage, I've noticed you've been acting differently lately. Is everything alright?" Cilan asked his first Pokemon.

Pansage nodded. "_**Sure, everything's fine! Couldn't be better! Hehe...**_" He trailed off. "_**No, it's not fine. I...I think I'm in love with Marill.**_"

"I thought so."

"_**But, I don't know how she feels about me. She's nice to me, but she's nice to everyone. How does she see me?**_"

"Why not ask her yourself?"

"_**I'm scared. What if she doesn't feel the same way towards me? I don't want to ruin our friendship...**_"

"I can understand that feeling..."

"_**Because of how you feel for Marill's trainer?**_"

"...How did you know?"

"_**I see the way you look at him, I hear the fondness in your voice when you talk to him or about him.**_"

"I see. Then, how about we make a pact? If I tell Tracey how I feel for him, then you'll tell Marill how you feel for her."

Pansage nodded. "_**Okay, then. It's a deal.**_"

"Hey, Marill, it seems that a certain monkey Pokemon has feelings for you," Tracey stated as he held Marill.

Marill's eyes widened. "_**Is that why he's been getting so close to me lately? But, I thought we were just friends!**_"

"Cilan noticed Pansage has been pining over you, then Iris pointed out what happened during lunch."

"_**What should I do? I don't think I like him that way... I mean...**_"

"Is there someone back in Pallet Town? Azurill's father?"

Marill shook her head. "_**No. It turns out he didn't feel anything for me, it was just the hype of mating season.**_"

Tracey tightened his hold on his Pokemon. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Marill."

"_**I think I only like Pansage as a friend...but I'm not really completely certain that's all I feel for him.**_"

"Well, when he's around you, how do you feel?"

"_**I feel...happy. I feel like as long as he's with me, then everything's going to be okay. When we're around everyone else, I want to keep playing with him. But, when it's just the two of us...then I feel really shy around him...**_"

"Marill...I think you do feel something more than friendship towards Pansage."

"_**How can you tell?**_"

"Because, I feel the same way around Cilan."

Marill gasped in surprise. "_**But, I thought you liked Misty that way.**_"

"No. She's one of my best friends and a sister, but nothing more. Besides, she has feelings for Ash."

"Tracey? Marill?" Cilan called as he and Pansage approached the Watcher and Marill.

"Hey, Cilan! Hi, Pansage! Did you work everything out?"

"I did." He watched as Pansage jumped off his shoulder. "I think Marill and Pansage need to talk." He started blushing lightly. "Just like we should."

Marill and Pansage watched their trainers sit beside each other, both of them with light-pink dusting their cheeks. "_**Do you think this will go well?**_"

Marill nodded. "_**I'm sure it will.**_"

"Tracey, when I was talking with Pansage about the current situation, I realised that the way he behaves around Marill is similar to the way I behave around you."

Tracey nodded. "I realised the same thing when I spoke with Marill."

"It's said that the feelings of trainers are reflected through their Pokemon. For Pansage's sake, I hope it's more than that. You see, Tracey, I...I do have feelings for you. More than friendship. More than brotherhood." His cheeks darkened. "I can't think of any other time I felt this way." He clenched his fists. "I...I'm in love with you! I love you, Tracey!"

Tracey smiled gently and pulled Cilan into an embrace. "All this time, I was worried I would ruin our friendship with my feelings, but you feel the same way. I'm relieved to know that. I love you too, Cilan, more than I ever loved another."

"Tracey..."

Pansage and Marill watched as their trainers leaned close to each other and shared their first kiss. The Pokemon let out little coos, expressing how sweet they found the way their trainers showed how much they loved each other. Pansage turned to Marill. "_**If he can do it, then so can I! Marill, through all this time that we've been friends, I developed feelings for you. I feel like I've been hit by a permanent Attract attack. You are a very kind, sweet, gentle and loving Pokemon, and it's because of that, I found myself falling in love with you. Marill...I love you.**_"

Marill blushed and covered her mouth with her paws. Hearing those words surprised her. But, it was a good surprise. She stepped closer to Pansage, and when he opened his arms, she ran into them, snuggling up to him. "_**I love you too, Pansage.**_"

Ash, Pikachu, Iris and Axew watched both couples sharing their affection through embraces and gentle kisses. "Ha! I knew it!" Iris exclaimed in a whispered tone.

"But, how did you know? I really thought they were just good friends," Ash pouted.

"Because I'm not a kid like you!"

"Who are you calling a kid?"

Pikachu and Axew ignored their trainers having their usual debate about Ash's maturity. Both of them were glad that Marill, Pansage and their trainers had finally found the courage to admit to each other about their feelings.


End file.
